What's To Become Of Me?
by Sukaiburu Kitsune
Summary: Silver denies he ever loved that pink rose, but he knows he does. While Sonic teases Silver, and Silver and Amy get closer, something's wrong with Sonic. I'm bad at summaries, please TRY reading! Rating cuz I don't trust myself. Silvamy, Silamy, SilverxAm


_I am SO writing a Sonic story!! I couldn't resist…_

_All I do at night is sit in my bed, waiting for sleep to overcome me, while I daydream up new stories to write on this site…_

_I've written, like, 8-9 stories… I just have two accounts. The other account I have, I'm not gonna mention, cuz… yeah._

_So, here's my first Sonic story. Hope you likey!_

_CHARS: Amy, Blaze, Eggman, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Silver, Sonic_

_OC'S: Alicia__ [(Uh-Lee-Shuh)_

_PAIRING[(S): Silvamy_

_SETTING: A while after everyone saved Princess Elise, in Soleanna_

_SUMMARY:_

_RATING: T _

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog and all other related characters, although I do wish I owned Silver. Back off, he's mine. Well, will be. I do own Alicia, though._

Everyone's finally used to me. I found a Chaos Emerald, so I can go back to the future and return to this time whenever I want. What happened is I was just roaming around with Blaze when everything changed and I discovered I was sent magically back in time. I was searching for a way to get back to my time when I found this girl going on and on about this "Sonic" guy. I asked her if there were anymore hedgehogs and people like her and she brought me to Soleanna to meet Miles Prower, the two-tailed red fox known as "Tails" who can fly, Knuckles, this really strong echidna guy, and Sonic, the blue hedgehog that can run at the speed of sound. Over these few weeks I've also met Shadow, this black and red hedgehog that's actually faster than Sonic, Dr. Eggman, evil robot genius, Rouge, a smooth-talking bat, and a few other random people with weird names that can turn invisible or something. I'm not sure what they're about.

"ACK!!" I screamed, as a ladder fell on top of me and Sonic jumped off of it.

"Sorry, Silver. I knocked one of the ceiling boards out again." He apologized.

"Can't you just ask Tails?? He's strong enough to hold one piece of wood for this dang cabin, and he's done it before." I said, pushing the ladder off the top of me, standing up, and dusting myself off. Looking up into the blue sky, the sun glared into my eyes, so I looked back at Sonic.

"I don't want to ask him again. I think he's getting tired of me asking for his help, and I thought for sure I could do it on my own this time."

"Well maybe you should stop jumping onto the roof, knocking a piece off, then trying to get it back on the roof and end up knocking another piece off then falling again!" I said jokingly.

"Can't you just do it??" He asked.

"Well… yeah… never thought of that…" I answered, wondering why nobody ever mentioned the fact that I had Psychokinesis. Sonic looked at me. I gave a short laugh then floated up above the roof and lifted the board off the ground back in its place.

"So… you like any of the girls yet??" Sonic asked, messing with me. I floated back down and stopped glowing, rolling my eyes.

"I told you, I've never felt any love for Blaze. And there's no way with Rouge _or_ cream."

"Well… what about Amy??" He asked, getting interested.

"Why do you care about this, anyway?" I asked, trying to avoid the question.

"Stop changing the topic. You like Amy, don't you?"

"I'm not changing the topic! I never said I loved Amy, either."

"That doesn't mean you don't like her. You still haven't answered my question."

"I just did"

"No you didn't" Sonic said, enjoying the torturous questions.

"Now you're just getting annoying. I'm gonna go before I'm forced to paralyze you, kay??"

"No, not kay. Say it, you like Amy!!"

"Yeah, I like her. Yet I Never said anything around the topic of loving her, though. Toodles!" I said.

"Wai-" Sonic started, but was interrupted when I flew out of sight.

"He likes her." He said with an in-your-face smile.

Just then the ladder levitated and hit him on the head.

"I heard that!! And I never said that!!" You could hear from the distance.

"Dang, his Psychokinesis can go pretty far…

"Psh. Me, love Amy? Is he insane or something? She's so…" I stopped at the shore of the beach where the water just barely reached my feet.

"So perfect…" I sat down and rested my chin on my knees. I can't help but have feelings for her. She's so kind, so gentle, so funny, so pretty….

"What's up, Silver??" I heard a voice from behind me and turned my head to see her. Perfect Timing. NOT. The sun's rays were hitting her as the sun set. She had a cute smile and held her hands behind her back twisting right and left.

"Uh… nothing… just, ya know, thinking."

"Yeah, you've been doing that a lot lately. I don't think much, not a very smart person, myself." She said, walking up to me, then sitting down to my left. The sunset was making her eyes gleam.

"Oh, come on, you're smart. Smarter than me, at least." She rolled her eyes.

"Soo… whatcha thinkin bout?" She asked.

"Oh, you know, stuff."

"Like?"

"Oh, just someone."

"Ohhh it's someone now, ehh?"

"Uh…" I blushed and looked down at the waves. Didn't mean to say that… stupid me and my big mouth. I slapped my forehead. She looked at me, concerned.

"Are you okay?" She asked, thinking something was wrong.

"Yeah, I just keep saying the wrong things…" I said. My eyes grew wide. I blew it! It's obvious she knows now! I ducked my head under my arms, my face growing hotter.

She giggled.

"Saying the wrong things to who, silly? You can tell me anything, you know." She said in a cheerful voice. She's never in a bad mood anymore. I can't believe she didn't think about herself. She's not even egotistic in any way.

"Is it Blaze??"

"No way, she's like my sister."

"Uh… Rouge?" She asked, not knowing many other girls. I raised my eyebrow.

"Okay, fine. I just don't know any girls except Rouge, Cream, Blaze, and me. Because I know you're not one to fall in love with a human." I think she knows. Either that or she's just completely clueless. But in a good way… she _is_ smart…

"Well, I gotta go."

"Go where, Silv?" I flinched when she shortened my name. It's just a nickname, Silver. Just a nickname. I tried to calm myself.

"Uh-uh… Sonic. He's been having trouble with the roof boards."

"Yeah, I noticed. He jumps on the roof then knocks one off, then when he tries to get it back on, he just slips and knocks down another one. The other day I went outside and there were five boards lying on the ground and he was rubbing his head. The poor hedgehog, can't fly or anything." I stood up, her following my lead.

"Yeah, I'd better go help him." I started walking, about to break into a run and jump into the air, disappearing, but I couldn't. She grabbed my hand to keep me from flying away.

"Wait, can I come? I'm not that fast… and besides, if you're gonna help Sonic, why not have a third hedgehog??" She kept a tight grip onto my hand I couldn't stop blushing. I turned to my right, away from her. There were two human girls walking and talking, then they spotted us and started giggling and awwhhing at how "cute" we were. Ugh… girls are so… girly. You say the word "panda" and they start rambling on about their "Adorable little faces and tiny little bodies" and such. I turned left and took a look at Amy. She looked at me and tilted her head in confusion.

"You okay, Silver? You seem kinda… off in la-la-land."

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Let's just get back home." _Yes, _I thought, _I can finally call it home_. Everyone thought me and Blaze were freaks when we got there. A firey purple cat and a floating silver hedgehog that can throw things with his mind. I held on tighter to Amy's hand, bent my knees, then jumped, soaring through the sky with Amy frozen with fear. Her hand started slipping, so I stopped, a few hundred feet off the ground, and she was hanging from my hand, and started screaming.

"Silver!! Help!!" She yelled out of fear. I chuckled and did something I'd only done twice in my life. Nobody knew except Blaze, but I can temporarily transfer some of my power into other's through touch. I closed my eyes and focused. Amy started rising and soon enough she was at my height.

"Huh?? What's happening to me?!" Now to scare her to death. I let go of her hand.

"SILVVEEERR!!!! AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" she started yelling as she was floating in mid-air.

"SILVER!! I'M... not… falling?" she calmed herself and smiled.

"Sweet!" she yelled. I couldn't help but grin at her happiness.

"C'mon, Amy, we gotta get back." I finally spoke.

"Really? I can do this?" She looked down at her feet, swinging them back and forth.

"You could save the world with nothing but your own two hands if you believe you can." I said, making that sound like a famous quote or something. She looked at me caring-like and started moving forward. I noticed her glowing. Her eyes shine like the moon itself. I grinned and took in a breath.

"Catch me if ya can!!" I said and blasted forward, her quickly gaining how to control the temporary powers and being head-to-head. It just kinda sucks that she didn't know how to stop…

"ACKK!!" several crashes and bangs were heard as the wall stopped her, but around 14 of the roof boards fell off and smashed onto Amy.

"Amy!" Everyone yelled.

_First Sonic story, first Sonic chapter. Yay for meh!! –dances- I know, too fluffy, but next chapter'll be WAYY more interesting. R&R pwease!!_

_Toodles from Noodles,_

_SFG_


End file.
